


Sweeter than Candy Apples

by Destielgospel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean works at a haunted house, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, halloween fic, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielgospel/pseuds/Destielgospel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean works at a haunted house and sees a terrified Castiel alone and drops his post to help him. Along the way, through hand holding and candy apples, he ends up forming the beginning to something that would last for future Halloween's to come. </p><p>Original prompt here:<br/>http://chubdean.tumblr.com/post/63795167781/au-where-dean-works-at-a-haunted-corn-maze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Candy Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Written from this tumblr prompt:  
> http://chubdean.tumblr.com/post/63795167781/au-where-dean-works-at-a-haunted-corn-maze

Halloween was Dean's favorite holiday of the year. There was a multitude of ways to celebrate it and Dean loved all things scary. Plus, if all the candy and scary movies weren't enough, both guys and girls alike had their unique ways of looking sexy as hell on October 31st.

Dean worked at a haunted house by the name of The Edge of Hell. It was his third year working there and he always enjoyed getting creative with new costumes and getting paid to scare the hell out of some people. He got to work a chainsaw this year because of his experience and so far the season had been the most exciting one so far. 

One weekend, Dean was working his regular shift and it had been a great night so far. It was busy and he had no time to be bored and it was only going to get better as the night went on. After thoroughly freaking out a group of teenage girls, Dean saw a ridiculously hot brunet guy in a dark corner out of the corner of his eye. He was used to seeing good looking guys come through the haunted house but he was definitely considering dropping his post for a couple minutes to learn this guy's name and maybe phone number. 

After briefly considering this, Dean was prepared to do his regular routine and at least hopefully impress the guy somehow with his chainsaw and detailed costume. He was just about to start it up again but he got a good look at him and saw how terrified the guy actually looked. It looked as though the poor guy was on the verge of tears. Even worse, he was alone and it didn't look like there was anyone coming up behind him. Making a sudden decision to help him, Dean hid his chainsaw behind the curtain of his location, took off his mask, and approached the attractive, terrified looking man. 

"Hey, uh, are you alright?" he called after him. 

The stranger jumped and turned to face him and his blue eyes completely caught Dean off guard. 

"Yes," he replied, his voice shaking. "It's just my brothers left me and I'm not sure where they went and I'm not really good with this scary stuff."

"Well, if you want, I can lead you outta here. No one will try anything on you if I'm with you," Dean offered. 

"That would be really great, if you wouldn't get in trouble or anything," the other man replied.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm Dean, what's your name?"

"I'm Castiel," he answered. 

"Castiel... That's a bit of a mouthful. Can I just call you Cas?" 

"Uh, sure that's fine," Cas replied. 

They walked through a couple more rooms and each actor paused their routine as they saw Dean walking through with a shaken up looking Cas. They had all done this a couple times with particularly terrified looking people coming through. Dean just lucked out with getting to lead the hottest guy he'd ever seen out. 

"So where did your brothers run off to?" Dean asked, hoping to get to know a little bit of the guy before he left. 

"I'm not sure, I was just waiting in line and I looked behind me and they had left. I didn't want to waste the money I had spent though so I decided to go through alone," Cas replied. 

"I'm sorry, that's a dick move. Do you have a ride home?" Dean was almost hoping he wouldn't so that he could offer to drive him. 

"Yes I drove here after work to meet my brothers so that's not a problem," Cas answered, his reply disappointing Dean a little more than he expected. 

They were nearing a bit of a narrow part of the house and Dean not wanting to lose Cas, grabbed onto his hand and took the lead. He could see Cas' blush and his attempt to keep from grinning and Dean stomach feels like it just flipped upside down. One actor didn't realize that Dean was leading a too-scared customer out and he continued his routine to which Cas jumped and let out a slight whimper at. In reaction, Dean quickly yelled for the actor to stop and squeezed Cas' hand as he quickly led him through the hallway. 

After exiting the narrow pathway, neither Dean or Cas let go of each other's hand as they reached the exit of the haunted house. The concerned expression on Cas' face began to fall into a comforted one and Dean led him through the parking lot to the concessions area. 

"Here I'll buy you a candy apple for your trouble." Dean offered, just wanting to spend more time with with attractive man. 

"Oh you don't have to, it's fine. I already feel bad that you left your job to take me out." Cas replied.

"No, no it's fine. I insist," Dean answered, just trying to spend every possible minute the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on. 

Without letting go of Cas' hand he gave the seller money for the apple and then handed the treat to Cas. Cas thanked Dean and blushed as he took it from him. 

"You just have to let me have one bite," Dean told him as he took hold of Castiel's other hand and raised the apple to his mouth. Cas watched every move in disbelief and Dean just smirked at him when finished biting the apple. 

"Well why don't I walk you to your car and you can call it a night, Cas?" Dean told him. 

"Yeah that'd be great, thank you," Cas replied. 

There were confused looks as people saw Dean dressed in ripped clothes and covered in dried fake blood, looking a bit like a serial killer. Neither man could care any less. They walked hand in hand across the parking lot as Cas ate his apple and approached a '78 Lincoln Continental.

"Woah, is this your car?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I've been told it looks like a Pimpmobile but it gets me around," Cas answered. 

"Well they're not wrong. You'll have to let me take you around in my Impala sometime." Dean suggested, hoping he wasn't taking it too far for just meeting Cas. 

"I'd love to if I ever see you again." 

Dean helped Cas into his car, reluctantly letting go of his hand, and then asked if he had a pen and a piece of paper. Cas nodded, handing him the items and watched Dean write his phone number on the paper. 

"Well if you want to see me again, just call me sometime," Dean told him hopefully. 

"I'll be sure to," Cas replied with a grin. 

Next year, instead of working at a haunted house, Dean would stay in with Cas and watch cheesy Halloween movies and make their own candy apples. Cas' mouth always tasted sweeter though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this was my first 1000 word fic so comments and critiques are very much welcome :-)


End file.
